In the design of alphanumeric keyboards for use in typewriters, computers, typesetters, and certain scientific and technical instruments, it has been generally assumed that the keyboard must be tilted forward, that is, the front or operator edge of the keyboard surface must be lower than the rear edge of the keyboard surface. It will be recognized that the word keyboard in this patent application will generally be used to apply to the above types of keyboards as opposed to the keyboards found in musical instruments. The assumption that this orientation is the proper way to design a keyboard may have many origins. Certainly, from the point of view of mechanical orientation of the mechanical links found in early keyboard systems, this arrangement was probably necessary. Furthermore, for operators who are not "touch" typists, it was generally necessary and desirable that the keys be arranged in such a way that their identity, designated by symbols on the keys, could be easily visible to the operator by tipping the surface of the keyboard toward the operator. Furthermore, a somewhat mechanistic concept of how the human hand operates might well suggest that the forward tipping of the keyboard would be the most efficient way of positioning the keyboard before the operator. For these and other reasons, the forward tipping of the keyboard plane is essentially universal. Such a typical orientation is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings.
In a separate development, the medical community has become increasingly aware of an extremely irritating, but non-lethal physical affliction, known generally as the "carpal tunnel" syndrome. In this affliction, the median nerve, which extends down the arm and out to the human hand, can be damaged at the point at which it passes through the human wrist joint. The occurrence of this affliction has a large number of unpleasant physical consequences. Generally, the affliction is associated with situations in which the hand and wrist are bent upward and backward and, while in that position, significant weight is applied to the wrist. This phenomenon which is very common among serious bicycle riders can result in long term pain and disability.
It has been observed that the carpal tunnel syndrome is frequently associated with persons who are professional keyboard operators. It appears that the forward tilt of the keyboard, which is universally accepted as the proper design for a keyboard, may well force the operator, on a long term, continuous basis, to arch back the hand and wrist in such a way that, over the many years that the operator may be sitting before the keyboard, permanent work place injury could result. This unfortunate circumstance may well be resulting in serious long term human suffering and, of course, the financial liabilities and difficulties which can be associated with such human suffering. This problem is compounded by another aspect of conventional keyboard design. Ordinarily, the operator is required to sit before the keyboard with hands extended over the keyboard. Holding the hands over the keyboard for hours at a time places tremendous stress on the operator's shoulder and neck muscles. In conventional mechanical typewriters, this uncomfortable and potentially harmful condition was constantly relieved by the peripheral activities required by the mechanical typewriter; i.e., hitting the carriage return bar and changing sheets of paper. With modem word processing systems, the operator can literally spend hours without removing his or her hands from the keyboard. The long term effect of holding one's hands over the keyboard, day after day, year after year, may well cause harmful neck and shoulder muscle stress. In addition, muscle stress and fatigue in the hands are compounded by the fact that some keyboards are not sturdily built. For instance, if the keyboard is not anchored properly, there is generally a "springiness" when typing. This bounce in the keyboard exacerbates the carpal tunnel syndrome. These and other difficulties, experienced with the prior art devices, have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a keyboard positioning system in which the keyboard is tipped backward so that the operator's hands and wrist assume a position which does not cause irritation or damage to nerves which pass through the wrist joint.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a keyboard positioning system which holds the keyboard in a position in which it is tipped backwards in order to provide a more comfortable and restful orientation for professional or long term keyboard operators.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a keyboard system which supports the operator's hands in a proper position over the keyboard in order to minimize neck and shoulder muscle strain.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a keyboard system which holds the keyboard in a solid position without any bounce or shake when the user is typing.
A further object is to provide a simple keyboard system which can be easily accessed and stored away below a desk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard positioning system in which the keyboard can be easily replaced or taken off of its support on runners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard support that adapts to a wide range of keyboard sizes with minimum need for adjustment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard support which is easily convertible from a temporary orientation in which ease of installation and minimum permanent effect on the work station is the priority to a permanent orientation in which maximum effectiveness is the priority.